Deadly Revolt
by celesres
Summary: Nineteen years after the events of family Court Case, Simone finds herself struggling to evade her father's power hungry pursuits to strip her of her coveted devil gene powers.
1. Chapter 1

I sat alone in the locker room of the gym and watched as the rain pelted the windows. Lightening illuminated the sky, giving me a glimpse of the world outside. My mind was in a blur, I couldn't seem to focus myself to get a solid training session in. The morning had been a busy one. I had school at 7 in the morning until 1. Then from there I rushed to work to put in my 8 hours. I'd been on the same routine for two years, so I was used to it. I didn't have many close friends, nor did I care for any. I already had to deal with the pressure of people expecting me to live up to my father's legacy. Once they found out that I was the daughter of the world renowned fighter, Jin Kazama, it was a wrap. I couldn't even go to the store in peace without being mobbed by paparazzi. My father had built a name for himself, but I wanted to be known for me. I rose slowly from the floor, and approached the punching bag before me. I began beating my fists into it. Before I knew it, a whole hour had passed. I stopped, tipping my head back and letting the sweat drip down my body. I grabbed my gym bag and headed for my car. It was pretty late when I finally got home. I crept my way through the door, hearing faint voices coming from the master bedroom. Mom and Dad were still up, but I didn't care to notify them of my arrival, and ran up the stairs to my room. I dropped my bag on the floor, and pulled my shirt off. I tried to creep my way to the bathroom but failed miserably.

"Out late again, huh?"

I froze in place before turning to face my father. He stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I-, I lost track of time."

I didn't know why my voice suddenly cracked.

Dad tilted his head toward me, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Except it's become a regular thing for you."

"I'm sure you don't give a fuck since your preoccupied with other shit."

I turned to look him in the eye for the first time that night. He was leaning against the wall, rubbing the back of his neck. His shirt was fully unbuttoned, exposing his chest.

"That's how you feel?"

"Shut the fuck up, cuz now you're just playing with me."

He straightened up.

"Oooohhhh, someone's mad. What are you going to do about it?"

I suddenly snapped. I lunged forward to spear him, but got got a hard kick to my face instead. I fell on the floor feeling my face start to throb. I could hear him pacing around me as he eyed my helpless body on the floor.

"Maybe you should think before you make rash moves."

Despite the pain I felt in my face, I rolled over and kicked his leg. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. I scrambled to my feet, grabbing his arm and rolling him up into a headlock.

"And maybe you should think before you talk shit out of your mouth."

I felt him slowly rising to his feet, but not without a struggle. He unraveled my arm from his neck, and body slammed me to the floor. I swore I heard a bone crack, but by now I couldn't feel a damn thing. I laid flat on my face feeling ashamed for ensuing a fight with my father. I knew he would just end up beating my ass like he always did.

"Do you really want to do this with me Simone? You already know how these fights end up."

"I don't care, the fun hasn't even started yet."

He started laughing, almost as if he was mocking me. I rolled over, twisting my legs around to get myself back to my feet. I leapt into the air, driving my knee into his chest, but he barely budged. We went back and forth, both of us trying to get the other down. Next thing I knew, I was back on the floor with his knee in my neck, and my arm twisted back.

" I will snap you in half, stop it."

I can't let you win this time." I responded breathing heavy.

I used my right foot to kick him off of me, and buy myself time to get up.

I wrapped me legs around his neck, and tightened my grip as if to choke him.

"Tap! Tap out!" I tightened my grip, feeling him struggle to loosen my legs.

"It's over for you, Admit it. I won this one."

He grabbed my legs, picked me up unto his shoulders, and drove me into the concrete wall. My vision went black as I felt feet and fists attacking my sore body. One final kick sent me rolling onto my face, and I stayed like that, happy that it was over.

"Ugh! fuck you."

I heard him laughing as he walked away, leaving me helpless on the floor.

"Pathetic. Train harder before you challenge me."

That was just the beginning of a long, painful rivalry.


	2. Chapter 2

The few months before dad went rogue, I saw him changing into something that was completely unlike him. Not a day passed that he didn't end up in an argument with mom over petty shit. I would hear them shouting at each other from my room, where I hid, too uncomfortable to try to break it up. I barely saw him during the day. By the time I left for school, he was already gone. And every night he stayed out late, coming home smelling like liquor. I wasn't sure what was going on with him. I assumed work was stressing him out, and this was his way of letting it go. But little did I know it was much deeper than that.

I came home early from work one afternoon and was surprised to see Dad's car parked in the driveway. I wasn't sure which version of him to expect. But I mustered up all my courage and entered the house. I was shocked to find debris scattered all over the floor. Broken glass crunches under my feet as I surveyed the mess.

"Ugh! Not again." I groaned to myself. I couldn't see him, but I could feel his presence. I found him sprawled out on the couch in a motionless heap.

"Dad, hey! Are you ok?"

I rushed over to him checking his body for any signs of injury. He turned his head toward me with a blank stare. That was when I noticed the broken bottles of liquor on the floor.

"Dad talk to me. Why is the place in such a mess?"

He pulled himself upright, running his hands over his face.

"Why are you here so early?"

"I was done with all my work. But you still haven't answered my question yet."

"I can show you better than I can tell you."

I wasn't sure what that meant, but I trusted his word.

Less than 20 minutes later, we were both in the car heading who knew where. I let the breeze whip my curls as I tried to clear my jumbled thoughts.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Chill, somewhere special."

"Dad stop playing with me. I'm serious."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"You don't think I'm being serious?"

I rolled my eyes. "I think you're hiding something from me."

"Fine, since you want to know so bad. I'm taking you to a lab."

"Uh- "

"Remember when I told you about the power that runs in our veins?"

"Yea...but you told me it's been dormant for the past decade."

A heavy sigh escaped his lips.

"That wasn't always the case. It started acting up again."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew that Dad had an abnormality with his genes that ran through the family. But I didn't think the day would come that he would be struggling with it again.

"So, what exactly is your plan of dealing with it?"

"That's why you're with me. I need a sample of your blood."

"But won't that make it worse? I'm pretty sure I possess the same thing that you do."

He looked over at me and started laughing.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"I just don't want us to create a bigger mess than we already have."

"I got this honey, trust me."

—

I wasn't what kind of tests Dad had going on here at this lab, but I figured it was worth a discovery.

"What do you need this time Mr. Kazama?"

I looked at the older man, he had glasses on his feet, and lab coat over his shoulders.

"I need you to check her blood type and see if there matches my type."

The man looked over at me. "And you must be his daughter. I'm Dr. Boscovich."

"Uh, hi. Simone. What exactly have I gotten myself into?"

"I tell you soon." Dad replied, gently pushing me onto the table.

Dr. Bosconovich stuck a syringe through my arm, drawing out my blood. I watched as he took the sample and carefully examined it under a microscope.

"Seems like she has two different blood types combined into one. How is this even possible?"

"I need the other half, to make me completely whole."

I glanced over at Dad. I could tell by his expression that he was getting irritated.

"Mr. Kazama, I'm sorry, but it's harder than you think."

Dad menacingly inched closer to the doctor.

"Don't fucking play with me!"

"Dad, easy, take it easy."

I stepped in front of him to keep him from attacking the doctor. He looked at me coldly.

"Simone, I don't want to hurt you. Get out of my way."

My dumb self-listened, stepping to the side. Before I could react, Dr. Bosconovich was on the ground, and Dad had stabbed the syringe into his arm. He started shaking and growling, a purple hue glowing around him. I stated in horror as his body morphed into something else. I had never seen my father in devil form, so this took me by surprise. He fell to his knees growling.

"DAD!" I shouted running over to him, but an energy wave emitted from his body, throwing me into the wall. I could hear soldiers running in, surrounding him with their guns pointed.

"Stand down, or we'll shoot!" One of them shouted.

I looked up to see Dad, wings sprouted, standing to his feet.

"I'm warning you, stand down now!"

He looked over his shoulder at the soldiers, before throwing a hard kick at one of them.

"NOOOOOOO!" I felt my voice going hoarse from all the shouting I was doing. The soldiers started shooting, but the bullets didn't affect dad. He killed every single one of them, but reinforcements quickly ran into the room, and started shooting. Sweat ran down my neck as I ran blindly into the mix to fight off the soldiers. But a bullet pierced my flesh, dropping me to the floor. I watched ad Dad massacred the soldiers, then everything went black.


End file.
